the killer
by 2nd princhass
Summary: shikamaru adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dia jatuh pada hinata,, perasaan nya pada gadis itu membuat hidupnya berantakan


chapter 1

.

.

suatu malam di sebuah apartemen kecil,, terlihat seorang pria sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur,, tapi dia tidak benar benar tetidur tetapi sedang memikirkan Sesuatu. tiba-tiba pintu apartemen nya terbuka dan muncullah sesosok pria misterius,,

hei,, tuan orochimaru punya tugas untukmu ! kata pria misterius itu

apa?

ini !,, kata nya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto seorang pria

siapa dia ?

namanya jiraiya,, seorang penulis novel terkenal !

kenapa ada seorang yang ingin menghabisi seorang penulis novel ?

kau tidak perlu tau tentang hal itu, kau perlu melakukan hanya memberesi nya saja !

hn baiklah,, kapan harus kulakukan?

besok,, besok dia akan meluncurkan novel baru nya di di konoha square !

maaf aku tidak bisa, besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk universitas !

khukhukhu,, aku sudah bilang pada tuan orochimaru tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan,, dia tetap ingin kau yang melakukan tugas ini !

sampaikan maaf ku padanya,, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa !

khukhukhu tenang saja,, aku sudah minta keringanan untuk mu,, tuan orochimaru billang kau tidak harus melakukan nya besok.. !

apa maksudmu ?

tiga hari lagi mangsa mu akan mengadakan pertemuan di konoha hotel,, kau bisa melakukan nya saat itu,, hanya itu kesempatan yang kau punya!

kalau begitu baiklah akan kulakukan, kalau bukan besok …!

khukhukhu kalu begitu aku permisi dulu !

pria itu pu keluar dari rumah shikamaru dari pintu,, sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya shikamaru berkata :

hei tobi,, terimakasih !

khukhukhu, tidak perlu berterima kasih,, kaulakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik karena tuan orochimaru tidak suka kegagalan ….! kata pria itu yang ternyata bernama tobi

pintu pun tertutup pria yg bernama tobi itu pun menghilang

skip

keesokan harinya di KONOHA UNIVERSITY diadakan acara penyambutan murid baru,, dan shikamaru adalah salah satu peserta nya

welcome to konoha university,, nama saya rock lee, saya sebagai ketua panitia acara ini, mewakili seluruh mahasiswa di sini mengucap kan selamat datang di UNIVERSITAS ini…! kata seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut dengan gaya masa kini

hoaaaaammmm …tau kan siapa yang nguap

hihihi,, kau menguap lebar kesini sekali .. ! kata seorang gadis berambut indigo

hn,, mendokusai ..!

hihi kenalkan namaku hinata,, hyuga hinata ! kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum

hn, aku shikamaru,, nara shikamaru

salam kenal shikamaru, kau masuk jurusan apa …?

economic management,, !

be-benarkah,, kita satu jurusan dong,, semoga kita satu ruang juga ya …!

hn,, mendokusai…!

setelah acara penyambutan para mahasiswa baru masuk keruangan nya masing-masing,, shikamaru juga masuk keruangan nya..

hai shikamaru k-kau juga disini…. ! kata seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah hinata

hn,, ia

oh ia s-shikamaru kenalkan ini sahabat sejak SMA,, ino dan sakura !

aku ino,yamanaka ino….. ! ….. kata perempuan berambut panjang dengan poni yang aneh

aku sakura,, haruno sakura … ! kata wanita berambut pink dengan jidat super lebar

hn aku shikamaru nara shikamaru…..

skip

3 days later

seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang memasang bagian bagian dari senapan nya di sebuah atap gedung,, dengan matanya sesekali mengwasi melalui teropong nya. diujung penglihatan nya terlihat seorang pria besar berambut putih panjang sedang tertawa mesum bersama beberapa gadis cantik,,

ck, pria mesum yang malang ,, guman nya

pria itu mengarah kan senapan nya kearah pria berambut putih itu,, mengegrak kan senapan nya kekanan kekiri untuk mencari sasaran yg tepat dan….

DDUUAAR….

sebuah letusan senapan menggema,, dan peluru nya tepat mengenai kepala pria yang berambut putih,,

terlihat jelas dari teropong nya keadaan di tempt sasran tembak nya menjadi kacau dan panic terlihat beberapa gadis tadi berteriak dan berlarian,, terlihat juga ada yg sedang menelfon.. sang penembak terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,, lalu dia berbalik dan pergi

skip

scene di campus

shikamaru sedang duduk/tidur di meja nya

selamat pagi shikamaru ! ….. sapa gadis berambut indigo

hn, mendokusai…

hihihihi,, kau suka sekali mengucapkan kata itu shikamaru …..!

hooooaaaammmmm…..apa?

me-dou-ku-sai….. ! kata hinata menekan setiap kata—katanya

cih,, menyebalkan

hihihi kau ini,, hai shikamaru…..!

hn apa ?

kau mau membantuku tidak….?

apa?

nanti malam kan sakura ulang tahun ….!

lalu

mereka membuat aruran bodoh,, di haruskan semua datang dengan pasangan…!

kau ajak sajak saja pacarmu, mudah kan…!

itu dia masalah nya, aku belum punya pacar !

lalu,, kau meminta bantuan apa ! …... hoaaaaaammmm

eerrrr i-itu i-tu ….! kata hinata gugup

apa ?

a-apa k-kau mau menjadi p-pasangan ku ?

eh ! ! maksudmu ?

m-maksud ku a-apa kau m-mau menjadi p- pasangan ku di a-acara ulang tahun nya s-sakura

kenapa aku?

k-karena aku gak ke-kenal baik dengan laki-laki lain !

kau juga tidak mengenal ku hinata !

aku kenal kau shikamaru,, kau murid pintar yang malas, punya iq tinggi yang terpenting kau temanku !

i-itu tapi….. kata shikamaru ketularan gagap

jadi kau mau menolongku tidak?

itu itu aku…..

tolonglah shikamaru aku mohon …! pinta hinata with *puppy eyes no jutsu+muka imut

eh itu,, baiklah tapi jngan memasang wajah seperti itu !

horeeeeeee,, terima kasih shikamaru teriak hinata lalu memeluk shikamaru

degghhh…jantung shikamaru berdetak keras

*mind shikamaru: a-apa ini

sambil memegang dadanya

skip

scene birthday party sakura

kau datang hinata …! sakura menyapa hinashika dengan ramah

iia aku kan sudah janji daang kan ..kata hinata

tapi kenapa kau datang dengan si pemalas ini ? …. Tanya sakura

i-itu k-karena…

jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya ? selidik sakura

hn mendokusai…tau kan siapa

b-bukan kok, i-ini karena kau membuat aturan yg aneh, m-makanya aku mengajak sh- shikamaru…! jelas hinata

iia iia kalau beneran pun aku juga setuju kok… canda sakura

i-itu t-tidak mungkin…..sanggah hinata malu

sudah-sudah ayo masuk ino, sudah menunggu,, sakalian kuperkenal kan pacar ku nanti

kami pun masuk(erita nya tadi masih diluar,, malas ngedit nya)

di dalam rumah mereka pun segera menuju ketempat ino yang sedang bersama dengan seorang pria asing

hai hinata,, ! sapa ino

hai ino…! sapa hinata

kau datang dengan si pemalas ini… Tanya ino

hn

ia,,

kalian pacaran …? Tanya ino lagi

ti-tidak juga….. ti-tidak juga

ia ssudah lah,, iia kenalkan pacarku nama nya "gaara" dia satu universitas dengan kita juga loo tapi beda jurusan

hn,, namaku gaara, sabaku gaara ..!

iia, aku hinata

aku sakura salam kenal

…

shikamaru,, kau juga, tidak sopan tau ! kata hinata memukul tangan shikamaru pelan

hoaaaammmm,, hai aku shikamaru, nara shikamaru

hn ia ! jawab gaara datar

lalu forehead pacarmu mana ? aku tidak melihatnya ?

entah lah pig, aku juga sidikit kesal,, dia tidak pernah tepat waktu

kenapa kau memacari pria seperti itu,, lebih baik seperti pacarku,, iia kan gaara

hn

hai semua,, maaf sakura aku terlambat hehehehe

tiba tiba seorang pria asing dengan rambut perak menyapa mereka

kakashi,, kenapa kau selalu terlambat ? kata sakura memnyunkan bibir nya

maaf, maaf tapi selamat ulang tahun ya sayang …! kata pria itu sambil memeluk mesra sakura

ia sayang,, eh semuanya kenalkan ini pacar ku namanya kakashi

hai semua,, nama ku kakashi, hatake kakashi ! kata nya ramah sambil tersenyum*bayangin sendiri2 senyum kakashi

ia salam kenal aku ino, ino yamanaka dan ini pacar kuu sabaku gaara

hn

iia salam kenal, lalu kau gadis manis, siapa namamu ? Tanya nya pada hinata

i-ia a-aku hinata dan ini s-shikamaru,, salam kenal

hoooaaammm,,, salam kenal

iia salam kenal….jawab kakashi

lalu kakashi kau kuliah atau sudah bekerja ?.. Tanya ino

ckckck,, kakashi ini seorang polisi lo !...kata sakura

apa ? polisi ?

.

.

.

.

.

.to be continued


End file.
